The Legend Of Zelda The Oracle of Destiny
by Madam Axe'm
Summary: When Falore Wind meets a boy who is dressed like he is a bush and has a fairy with him,not even Nayru,goddess of time can determine their destiny! Rated T Just in case.
1. Chapter 1 The Boy with the Fairy

The Oracle of Destiny

Chapter One, I meet a Fairy Boy.

Note: this is a different Version of Ocarina of time right after link meets Zelda and she tells him to death mountain, this is a tale of love, courage, and destiny. I do not own legend of Zelda so don't sue me! this is my first fan fiction. This is gonna be updated 3 times a week. Mainly cause its summer and I am bored.

I opened my door and looked outside, my name is Falore Wind, I know its a funny name but I was born with green hair and my dad named me after Falore the Goddess of courage, he says I was blessed by her divine grace. I live a house in Kakriko village near death mountain, its a peaceful village and it is always quiet here,.

My dad is Dampe the Grave digger and is a lot of fun to be with, truth is I'm not even his daughter! I just appeared at my dads door step one night in a cradle with the wind blowing. I like to help my dad a lot with the graves he digs, everyone things he is weird but I love him so. I only help him at night but he has not been letting me help recently, he says I need to start to grow up and get along with other kids, but I don't wanna grow up! I wanna help my dad. But since hes my dad I have to do what he says, I like to hang out with the other villagers so I can know them better, I practice sword fighting and playing my flute every day so I can be a great musician! So that everyone will know who I am. But my whole world changed so fast not even Nayru could have predicted it!

It happened when I was running around with my friends when I got hit by this boy who looked like he was a bush! He has hair the was golden sand with eyes blue as the sea, and a fairy that was really pretty! He was in a green tunic and had a sword and shield with him. He looked about my age. He dropped an ocarina when he hit me."Ouch! Man you pack a hard punch, are you okay miss?" He asked me, with his hand above me to help me up. "Falore, Falore Wind. Whoa is that a fairy? You must be from the Forrest!" I replied, I toke his hand and he pulled me up. "My name is Link, yea I'm from the Forrest how did you know? Oh whoops, I knew I should have changed my clothes Navi." the Fairy faced him I think and yelled. " I TOLD YOU LINK! YOU LOOK LIKE A BUSH IN THOSE CLOTHES!"

Link Face palmed himself and laughed, I couldn't help but laugh with him. Soon everyone was laughing and then we stopped. I picked up his ocarina and admired it. " Oh what a pretty ocarina! It looks so cool!" I said to him excited. "If you want I could play a song for you Falore." I was shocked that he was not surprised my name was Falore. I nodded like the wind and he toke the ocarina to his lips and played a song the remind me of the Forrest. I started to dance and soon all my friends started to join in. Everyone was dancing and laughing, it was such a nice song.

The song soon ended and Navi pulled Links ear and started yelling." COME ON YOU LAZY BUSH WE GOTTA GO TO DEATH MOUTAIN!" I gasped when she said Death Mountain and asked him." Death Mountain? That sounds like fun! Can I come with you please? I really know how to go to the top! I have been doing it all my life!" Navi looked at me I think and said not yelling (thank goddess) " Well, we could use some help cause this bush boy needs some directions." Link looked offended and admitted " Okay we do need some help , you can come along if you wish, just if you parents start worrying about you we go right back! Okay?" I nodded happy and jumped in the air really high screaming "YEPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I WILL GO TELL MY DAD RIGHT NOW I WILL BE BACK IN A MINUTE!" I bolted to my dads hut and said really fast. "Dad I am going on a journey to Death Mountain be back in a few days so don't worry about me. That is if you are okay with it." He nodded and gave me a sword along with my flute. He hugged me goodbye, and I ran off to Link.

Link looked shocked I could come and I got here so fast. I toke his hand and together we started up to Death Mountain.


	2. Chapter 2 We Party in the Goron City

Chapter 2

We Party in the Goron City

We started up our way to the mountain and Link asked me, " You sure you don't wanna stay at the village? You can start going down if you wanna," "Nah, this is good for me! I mean come on, this might be an adventure of a life time! You can never know where life takes you, the waves of Destiny always show the way." I replied, we started walking up the mountain when a giant spider came and attacked us! I winced and toke out my sword, Link did the same when Navi Yelled, " ITS A RED TEKTITE! USE YOUR SHEILD TO PROTECT YOUR SELF WHEN IT-" She did not get to finish cause while she was talking the spider it distracted it and I lunged stabbing its back, killing it instantly. Navi turned Red and Bitch Slapped and yelled, " I WAS TRYING TO TELL LINK HOW TO KILL IT! DAM IT FALORE YOU SHOULD LET PEOPLE FINISH WHAT THEY SAY!" I was about to hit her when Link came up to me and said, " Um Guys? I think we have company." I turned around and gasped when there was 30 Red Tektites, Navi face palmed I think cause I heard smack.

Link toke his sword behind him and I knew what he was gonna do, I followed his example by putting my sword behind me, we waited for the right moment when we spinned around with the swords,at the same killing half of the group in record time. The Rest of group ran away when I was about to kill them when Link held me back and said, " Let them Live, we probably scarred them cause of our ears, now come on lets go, I think we killed most of the monsters here." He Said smiling. We started walking up the mountain and we where just being silent when Navi Started yelling at me.

"WHY MUST YOU DO BEFORE YOU THINK!" I replied, trying hard not to yell at her," I learned this in this book I read one time, it told me everything about Hyrule from Argos to why Zelda is named Zelda," Link raised an Eye brow. He asked me," I told you where I was from, where are you from Then? You have Green hair so are you a kokiri? That and your flute looks a bit like my ocarina." I blushed, I replied, " I honestly don't know, my dad is Dampe the grave Digger but he is my adoptive dad, I was found on a cradle on my dads hut step, a wind was blowing so my dad though I was lucky and named me Falore after the Goddess of Courage." Link patted my back as we walked, " I know how you feel, I to never had a mom or dad."

He stopped talking cause he poked a rock and it moved! It Stood up and it was a Goron!Navi yelled and upper cutted it in the FACE! He just flinched and asked me," Are you the Royal Family s Messenger Goro? We need you a lot if you do Goro." I had no Idea what he was talking about but just continued walking. There was a cave in front of us and I knew what this was, it was the entrance to Goron city. It looked pretty cool considering its been a month since I have been here last. Link stared at the city for a bit when I asked," Why are we here Link?" he replied," Well, you know Princess Zelda? Well she asked me to find the Goron's Ruby so we can save the world!" I laughed and said back at him," So you are playing a game? That sounds like fun can I join?" He looked serious but he replied, "It is not a game, but you can join me," He whispered in my ear," Besides, I would go insane if I did not have some besides Navi with me."

Navi heard that and bitch slapped him across the face, he flew of the platform, hit a rolling Goron and bounced off it, (How that worked I have no idea) and landed in a pot with Goron's Face's on it. I screamed "LINK! ARE YOU OKAY ? PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!" I heard a laugh and I knew he was okay. I toke the stairs and The Goron he hit said "Ow, who hit me on my back ? Thanks to who ever did Goro." I asked the Goron, " Can you help me Mr. Goron? My friend who hit you flew into that pot over there!" I pointed to the jar in the middle of the town. The Goron picked me up and jumped down to the lowest level. He picked up the pot with two hands and flipped it over, Link came out unhurt and walked over to the Goron. We both Said " Thank you Mr Goron."Now lets go to Daurunia so we can get the Goron's Ruby!"

We walked to a door with the triforce symbol on it. Link toke out his ocarina and put it to his lips. He started playing a song that made me sleepy, like he was trying to make me take a nap. The Door opened and we walked in. We saw a man I knew very well, Daurunia, the leader of the Goron's.

It has been a year sense I saw him last and he was always so kind to me. Daurunia looked like he was about to blow his top, like he was a volcano. He looked at us coldly, "You two kids aren't the royal messengers! But who played that song then? " Link Stepped forwards, " I did sir, I need you to give me the Goron's Ruby. "

"Hmmph, you aren't the only one who wants it, the other guy whats his name?" Link answered for him. " Let me Guess, Gannondarf king of Gerudo?And he would do something really bad to you unless you did?" Daurunia look shocked," How did you know?" Link Replied ," This is not the first time, in my home, The Lost woods, he killed the Great Deku tree because he wanted the Koriki's Emerald."

"Then if you are from there, then play a song for me, one that is like the forest." Daurunia Demanded.

Link Smiled and I knew what he was gonna sing. He toke out his ocarina and put it to his lips and played a song I knew. As he Started to play it I started to dance, for I knew Daurunia loves to dance (You should have seen him at the Festival of Din, HE DID NOT STOP TILL THE SUN WAS UP) Daurunia started to dance to and soon we were all dancing. The song soon ended and Daurunia smiled at him and said , " Great Job Kid! Truth is, I will only give you the Goron's Ruby if you kill King Dodongo so we can eat rocks again! Please do so!" He pleaded for us to do so. I said to him, " Sure but, isn't there a lot of rocks in front of the Dodongo's Cavern? We will need bomb's to open it." Daurunia said turned around and looked in a box, in a few minutes he threw out bracelet that had the Goron's Symbol on it. Navi yelled out loud " THAT'S THE GORON"S BRACELET! YOU CAN PICK UP BOMBS WITH THAT! PRESS A NEXT TO A BOMB TO PICK IT UP!"

"Um, What does A Mean?" I asked Navi, "I DON'T KNOW!" She replied like she was dumb. Link said , " Okay Navi, Falore, lets go to Dodongo's Cavern!" I agreed and we waved by to Daurunia good bye, and walked up the stairs to the outside of Goron City, and ran like maniacs to outside of the city!


	3. Chapter 3 Link Gets Bombs

Chapter 3

Link gets Bombs.

We walked out of the City and looked to our left. We saw a bomb flower and Dodongo's Cavern all covered up with rocks, I waited for Link to figure out what to do but Navi just yelled at him, (which I think he knew already) " THROW THE BOMB AT THER CAVERN!" I sighed at her and Link flinched, he just went to the bomb,picked it up, looked like he was gonna throw it at Navi and she screamed really loud, but he threw it backwards and it hit cavern. It Exploded and the cavern was open!

Link started walking down the mountain, when I just smirked and said to him." Stairs? Stairs are for lesser Mortals." I jumped just in time to land on the flying plant I planted there so many years ago when I first came here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Papa why are we going up the mountain? You always said it was to dangerous!" Said me when I was 6, me and my Dad where going up the mountain to Goron's Festival of Din! I was really excited cause I had never been there before. I was on my Dads Shoulders " Because! There are all sorts of Monster who will eat you up!" My Dad replied to me, he started Tickling me and I was laughing. I feel off him but he caught me just in time. He let me down and I started Running up the mountain and my Dad followed me, he smiled with that look on his face that was so sweet and kind. We managed to make it to the top before nightfall when I saw a little Plant, dieing. I ran up to it and told my dad. " Papa! This Plant is dieing!" My dad came up to me and saw the dieing sapling. He toke out his water bottle and poured some water on it and the plant turned green. I was happy and said to Dad," You saved the Plant yay!" I clapped my hands and my dad picked me up and carried me inside.

As we walked in we saw Goron's Dancing along with Daurunia dancing, there was fire work's and a big fire! My dad let me down and Daurunia looked at me and stopped dancing, he knelt down to my height and said, " Hello there little one! Whats your Name? Mine's Daurunia!" I was a bit shy when I was younger and blushed, I replied," Falore, My dad is Dampe! We saw a plant outside that was dieing and my Daddy Saved it!" He looked shocked and answered real happy," A plant! That's great news! Next to our Bombs that means we have plants coming back to our Mountain! Would you like to Dance Falore?" I nodded and he showed me how to dance, " No hands up! Yea move that body! Don't stop till your Feet fall off!" I was soon dancing a lot like him and had lots of fun! Daurunia toke a break and talked to my dad, they looked happy but my dad ( I think so) told him about how he found me. Daurunia looked at me pitifully and walked away and started dancing.

The Fire works soon stopped and I sat down and looked at the star, Daurunia soon joined me along with my dad. Daurunia pointed to the Stars, He pointed to a hero the sky and said." That's the Hero of Time with the Master Sword and a shield, Din, Falore, and Nayru put him in the sky after he died as thanks for saving Hyrule." I looked Awed at him and he pointed to author one, it was 3 triangles put together , "That one is the triforce, the one on Top is the triforce of power, the one to the right is the triforce of wisdom, and the one to the right the triforce of courage." I looked at him dumb found and he laughed. "You don't know what it means do you?" I shake my head no and he told me the story of the creation of Hyrule. " Long ago, there was 3 goddesses who decided to make a world! There was a mass of the land we call Hyrule, With Din's flaming arms she molded the earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth to give the spirit of law to the world. Falore's rich soul created all life forms who would uphold the law. These three great goddesses returned to the heavens, leaving behind the golden sacred triforce." I was star struck, it was mind blowing I was named after a goddess. Daurunia patted my back and said, " Well Kiddo, its best you get going home"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link yelled to me. His face pale." FALORE!" then he saw the bean stalk flying thingy and he looked better I safely made it down to the cavern and hopped of. Link ran real fast to the bottom and was painted. I looked at Navi and begged her" Navi could you push down the bomb please?" Navi was shocked I would ask for her help. She moved up and down and pushed down a bomb. We ran for cover as the bomb exploded and the entrance opened up. We walked in and entered the Cavern.

I was scarred for dear life as I entered the cavern, there was a huge cave with lava all around it.

There was a Beamos in the Middle staring at us, it shot it's eye beam at us and we ducked in time. Links hat was a little bit burnt, we looked around and saw a door. We decided to go into it when we saw lots of Baby Dodongo's ! Navi for one told me something I did not know. " THOSE THINGS EXLPODE ONCE YOU KILL THEM!" I gulped and toke out my sword, Link linked with my eyes. We knew what we had to do, we attacked them all with our swords spinning along with our body's to , we made a tornado with our swords! And killed them all in a few seconds. We ran outside of the door like mad people when we heard the Boom! We looked inside to see what happened to the floor and we saw, King Dodongo.

Navi Pushed us in and we all fell down inside. I gasped loudly and pressured myself to think hard!" Think Think! What was his Weakness?" Then a heavenly Voice said, "Throw a bomb inside him when he sucks in the air to breathe fire!" I looked confused, but I noticed a chest near by. " LINK FEND HIM OFF! I HAVE AN IDEA!" I yelled at him. He nodded and distracted the Dinosaur by putting Navi next to him. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, "Now's my Chance!" I thought. I ran to the chest and opened it up! It was a bomb bag! I toke out the bombs and yelled" HEY YOU FATTY!" I yelled at him. He turned to me and started breathing in air, I toke out a bomb a threw it at him! He Gagged, and turned purple as the bomb exploded in his throat. Link jumped in the Air and put his sword in front of him, he landed on the Dinosaurs Head and it died. I looked for Navi as I heard her yell." HEY GET ME OUT OF HERE! I'M IN HIS STOMACH!" Link patted me on the back and looked around to make sure I was okay." Wow! Make sure I never eat your food!" He made a gagging face and I pushed him, I toke out my sword and cut open the Dinosaurs Stomach. Navi burst out free and threw at Link a Bomb Bag. We looked how to get out when I saw a blue passage way out. There was also a Heart next to it. Me and Link both poked it and I felt stronger that very moment. Link Flexed his muscles to see if anything changed. " Well that was fun! But how did Navi survive the Blast?" Link asked me. I moved my shoulders up and down. "Only Din knows link,only Din." We walked to the passage way and I felt really dizzy as it spun me around and soon we landed outside of Dodongo's Cavern.

Daurunia was there waiting for us and was smiling kindly at us. " You did it Falore and Link! You did Great! Because of your great deeds you two, we are now blood Sisters and Brothers!" he toke out a knife and poked at our palms and they bleed a little bit. We all high Fived each over and the blood of the other guys was in us. "Oh! And I almost forgot! The Goron's Ruby! So that the forest may exist with Volcano!" He gave us The Goron's ruby and Navi made her magic make the Ruby Poof out of existence. Daurunia continued." If you Guys are are looking for the Zora's Sapphire then let this Owl I found Help you!" Me and Link both looked at each other Nervously. Then this Huge Owl swooped down and carried us away with me screaming my head of! Link looked like he was having a ball and laughed. I was tired from the day and soon feel asleep or Link played that song that makes me sleepy.

I really like this Adventure

Authors Note: I am so sorry it I put this up late! I had a very busy day today. Yes I do know that the Bean Stalk can only be planted in the ground in the past but I made some exceptions here. This is cause I have gotten some Reviews about that Falore, ( I GET IT I SPELLED IT WRONG!) should NOT be climbing up the mountain when hey! Link has never had a sword before Mido told him to get one! So please, do not say how her dad lets her run around to much when she only came up here with her dad ONCE A YEAR. I only told the story of Hyrule cause some people who read this have not read how Hyrule was made. Thank you for taking your time to read this. That's a Wrap People! See you Monday!


	4. Chapter 4 I meet a king

Chapter 4

I get meet a King

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was running for my life, I was in a tower that was gonna fall. I looked down at my hands, they looked older, not like my own. I looked behind me with Link running for his life, he looked like he was 18. There was also a girl who looked like she was a princess, with hair of gold,she was yelling at me." LOOK OUT!" I looked up and it was to late, I got hit by a rock, Link screamed. " FALORE!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Out of Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke with a start and I found myself on the ground. There was a sign saying this was the entrance to Zora's Kingdom Link was cooking some food. He looked at me and said," Well well well! The Re dead wakes!" He smirked as he said that ." Ha ha Very funny. What you making Link?" I asked him, licking my lips. " Oh it's Pancakes, that girl over there had some milk and eggs so I made some." He replied. I turned my head to find this girl who had long red hair and looked like a rancher. Next to her was a foal that had a white main with a red body. She said." So your Falore! My name's Malon, and this is my horse Espona." The horse bucked and ran at me really fast, she head butted me and I fell into a river near by. Malon and Link burst out Laughing at me. Malon came over and helped me up, Link told me." Breakfast!" I looked at the foal cautiously as I sat done and I toke some pancakes, they where pretty good! I must never doubt on Link's cooking ever, and I mean it.

We soon finished and Espona bucked AGAIN! I dodged in time and she gave me a look of death. Malon laughed and told me," Unless you wanna get all wet again, I suggest that your learn this song." I toke out my flute and she started singing, it sounded like I was on a farm, it was really Peaceful, " Now you" I tried my best and repeated her song, Espona came up to me a nudged me, I was a bit concerned and watched her like a hawk. Link packed up while she taught me that song and told us. "Thanks for The Ingredients Malon! " She toke up her stuff and put it on Espona, she Yelled ." Well you did bring my Dad Back! Thank you Link!" I looked around and asked myself, Where's Navi?" Link face palmed, he toke out a bottle with a sleeping fairy in it. I laughed at her and she woke up and started to scream. I toke off the cork and she turned a violent shade of red, Link looked like he was gonna get killed and started running, I also joined him and we found two cucco's. We both grabbed one and sailed over the river, we still ran and Navi was catching up, we laughed as we saw some frogs act all weird. We soon got to a door with the Triforce on it, Link quickly toke out his ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby he called it. The door opened and we jumped inside closing the door behind us just as Navi charged in. She got a face full of water. Me and link heard the smack and started to laugh out loud . After a while we stopped and I looked at his eyes, they where so pretty. I then looked behind him and saw this place looked like a Cavern. I saw some Zora's just hanging out in the water when... Navi Appeared out of NO WHERE. Link screamed like a little girl and I just laughed, that was till Navi acted like it was okay. She finally talked normal to us for once and told us." Come On Guys! To King Zora!" She bolted to the cave on top of it and we just followed her, I was a bit concerned about this cause from how long I've known her, she had something up her sleeve to do to us. We ran really fast and soon we where up there. Navi made a turn past the King as I noticed him but I don't think she did. We found ourselves near a water fall, A Zora who looked at us asked us." Hey you kids wanna play the game?" Navi told him." Sure they do." She most likely smirked and pushed us down the water fall. I feel really fast and it was EPIC. The Zora Game person just laughed and yelled down to us." You two win! That was hilarious when that fairy pushed you down! You guys win a Zora's Scale!" We swam for a bit before we went back up there. He gave us the scale and continued what he was saying." This scale can allow you to breathe under water! But there is only 2 of you so, ehh you both get one!" he got the scales from his pocket ( Wait he doesn't have one!) and put them on our skin, it felt weird but the scale became on with my skin. Navi dragged us over to King Zora and I have to tell you, THIS GUY WAS HUGE. He looked at us like he was hungry, after a few minutes HE FINALLY SPOKE TO US. " Oh! So you are the Royal Family's Messenger! Then Please save my daughter! She is in Lord Jabu Jabu and I need some one to get her out!" Link asked him." Do we get the Zora's Sapphire?" The king nodded. " Hurry! There is no time to waste!" He started moving from his seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me and link woke up from our nap to see he was FINALLY DONE MOVING. The King asked me. " Say, you look like a. No you can't be one." I was confused but I started running up the stairs. We waved good bye to him and went out the door.


	5. Chapter 5 Ruto the Tomboyish Mermaid!

Ruto, The Tomboyish Mermaid.

Me and Link walked up to Fountain, it was pretty peaceful place, besides the fact a HUGE fish was just staring at us. I walked up to the great beast and just looked at it curiously. Navi flew near the fish and asked it nicely. " Hey could you open up so we can find the Princess?" The fish just stared at her. Link just laughed at her, " If it was that easy, Ruto would have been out of this thing before we got here!" Link was about to continue when the Fish opened its mouth slowly. I was shocked, Navi was the last person you would expect to be able to make a fish open its mouth. Then the fish just started to breathe in air and we got sucked in. I screamed really loud and so did Navi, but no one heard us. Last thing I remembered was everything was Pink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inside the Fish~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I came to not long after we fell in this thing. My head hurt like I just jumped of a building, ( I've done it before don't ask) Link was still asleep and so was Navi. I stood up to wake them when I felt something pulling on my long hair! I turned around to see it was a Octorock eating my hair! I started to scream because I could not reach my sword. Link woke up and saw what was happening, he toke his sword and cut the Octorock in half. Its head was still eating my hair so I screamed some more. Link then said." Farore, I'm sorry but your gonna lose your hair. I'm gonna have to cut it off." I nodded very nervous. Link then just cut my hair and now, it was only a little bit before my ears. I gave Link a hug and he looked shocked.

"You okay Farore?" he said with comfort in his voice.

" Yeah, I was just worried that's all. But now I barely have any hair!"

" Its a small price to pay to live in this world, come on, lets try to find a way out." Link began to walk into a tube. Navi followed him and so did I.

"We're in the throat! Lets try to find the Stomach." I told him.

"But how are we gonna get out? The only way out is, aw come on! We have to in out, you know." he said with Disgust.

" Wait, maybe we can find Ruto, maybe she knows a way out!" I told him.

" Okay, to the Stomach!" We got out of the tube and saw a lot of food that was Digested. Link plugged his nose and we started to look around. I saw something blue and ran to it. What I saw was a Fish girl. She was just moving the food, as if she was looking for something.

"Hi there!" I said to her.

" EEKK! DON'T HURT ME!" She yelled at me, she curled into the fetal position and Link came over.

Link put her hand on her shoulder." Its okay, we're not gonna hurt you, I'm Link, Navi is that fairy over there, and that girl is Farore, are you Ruto?" he asked her.

She looked at him. " Yes, yes I am, but I lost something important, can you help me find it? These monsters toke it away and hid it somewhere."

I told her. " We can look for it later, but now we have to get you home! Your father the King is worried sick about you."

Ruto's face turned a bright red at the sound of me saying her fathers name. " NO WAY! He treats me like a little doll! Here I am safe, and I can't be with that fat old man! I won't leave to I find this object!"

I sighed in defeat. " Deal, we will help you find this thing you lost, but swear you will come back with us when we find it?"

" Deal, now come on! I think the Monster went this way, you have weapons right?I need one, you know, so I can defend myself?" She said to Link.

" Me and Farore both have swords, but I have a bomb bag and a Slingshot-" Link told her but I cut him off.

" You have a Slingshot? Why didn't you tell me this?" I yelled at him.

"You never asked." He grinned at me.

I turned to Ruto. " You can borrow sword, but only if I get to use Links Slingshot."

Link asked Navi. " Sling shot please." Navi uses her magic so that the Slingshot appeared.

" You must tell me more things Link, much more." I gave Ruto my sword and gave Navi my Bomb bag and got the Slingshot.

Link said to Ruto. " Lead the way your Highness." he bowed to her. Ruto just blushed and started walking downward to a tube. It was really dark but Ruto acted like it was normal. We walked a bit more and found 3 doorways.

" We should split up. Ruto go into the middle, I'll go Left, Farore go Right, if we find anything that looks important, come back hear and yell, if you don't come back here anyway. Navi also go with Ruto. We will cover more ground this way." Link commanded us. 

Me and Ruto nodded. I went left and opened the door. It was kinda scary, only having a Slingshot for protect, but I knew I could make it. I walked in the door and saw this weird Tentacle thing. It was green and moving, I swallowed my fear and walked up to it slowly. It came down slowly, I then shot it a few times,then it just exploded leaving a boomerang on the floor. I picked it up as I heard a scream, it was Ruto without a doubt, unless Link was that freaked out. I ran out the door holding the Boomerang. Link was out the door to, hold a jewel. We ran to the door and saw Ruto wrapped around with Tentacles. She was struggling but behind her, was this weird parasite. It was round and pink with jelly fish on it. It was attached to the ceiling by little Tentacles. I thought for a bit and remembered.

"That's Barinade! Its a Parasite which sucks the life force dry of the things it is inside! It joins with the host and soon kills it. We have to hurry Link!" I yelled at him.

Link nodded and toke out his sword, I was about to use mine when I remembered, Ruto had mine. I just toke out the Boomerang and looked for its weak point. " Think Farore! What did you find in the Fishes belly?" That Heavenly voice told me. I remembered I found the Boomerang. I aimed very carefully, hitting all its tentacles, including the ones which where on Ruto. Ruto fell to the ground and my sword flew next to me. Barinade fell to the ground. I ran to my sword and grabbed it.

" Link we must use Tornado Spin!" I yelled. He nodded and we locked arms, we started to charge up and unleashed the Tornado spin. Cutting Barinade to little bits. The little parts turned into dust. And we saw that Heart again with a portal. Me and Link walked up to it, and touched it, once again it went into us and we felt stronger. We went over to Ruto and Link asked her.

" Is this yours Ruto?" He showed her a Saphire. Ruto gasped.

"You found my mothers Wedding Ring! Only the man I marry can have that ring. Its called the Zora's Saphire." She toke the ring, but gave it back to Link.

"Even thought we are children, I still really like you, Maybe when we are older we can get married. I know you need it." She Winked at Link. All 3 of us walked into the Portal and appeared in front of Zora's domain.

" Thanks for everything Ruto! Maybe I will get married to you!" Link said with a wink at her. Ruto smiled and jumped into the water, returning to her home. I asked Link.

" Hey um, did you really mean that? That you wanted to marry her."

"Naw, its just a joke. I think she toke it serously though. Come on, we have to go to Hyrule Castle now! Lets go meet Princess Zelda." Me and Link started to walk towards the town, with me wonder what Princess Zelda looks like.


	6. Chapter 6 We lost our Time

We lose our own Time

As me and Link walked back to Hyrule Castle, we noticed it was getting really late. It started to Rain and thunder. We started to run very fast and made it to the front of the Gate.

" Link you never told me why we are getting these Stones. Tell me now." I demanded.

Link sighed. " I knew you would ask this. Okay. Remember you said I am from the Forest? Well I am. I am a Kokori. A child of the forest and the Great Deku tree. I grew up there in the Kokori Woods, in a tree. I didn't have a fairy, but when I turned 12, a Fairy came to me. Her name was Navi."

Navi continued for him. " I came because the Great Deku Tree was dying, and he sent me to Link so that way I could help him. I got Link and we came to the Great Deku Tree, but we did of course have a sword and Shield. We entered the Great Deku tree, and battled all the way to the bottom. But he was being eaten alive slowly,by a giant Spider named Gohma. We managed to kill the Spider, but it was to late, the Great Deku Tree was about to die, he told us that a Gerudo man named Gannondarf, placed the curse upon him. With the Deku Tress last breath, he told us to go out to the world, and to find the Princess of Destiny. He also gave us this." Navi stopped and showed me an Emerald. It was shaped like the Kokori symbol.

Link continued. " We left the forest, but before then, my best friend on the world gave me the ocarina you saw me playing as a good bye present. We came here, and found Zelda, she told us to find the other 2 Jewels to protect Hyrule from Gannondarf. We have them all now, so lets go find her!" we started to walk to the gates when a white horse came galloping after us. There was a girl and a woman with white hair on it. Link yelled."ZELDA!" and started running. Zelda yelled at him." Gannondarf is after me! Go to the Temple of time and open the doors!" She then threw something blue into the water and they where gone. I heard more galloping noises and turned around to see a Gerudo Man, chasing after them.

He stopped and looked at us.

" Say, do you kids know where Her Majesty went?" He asked us. Link face was full of Rage.

" Why should we tell you Gannondarf? We know you want the Ocarina of time." Link yelled at him.

Gannondarf laughed. " So your the kid Zelda sent out to find the Jewels! You probably never got them and came back in shame. Like a little coward." I had to hold Link Back.

" Gannondarf leave Link alone! He it the bravest person I ever meet! You would be a fool to mess with Link!"

"Fine, then I'll kill you both, because you are like little fly's. DIE!" He put his hand up and fired a energy ball at Link. Link yelled in pain and I just watched.

"I'll let you live girl. But that boy will not live at all." Gannondarf galloped away on his horse. Leaving me with Link's dead body. I could not help but cry. I asked Navi. " Navi how can we heal him? He is dead, and its all my fault!" Navi was crying too I saw. So I just left him there. I jumped into the water hoping to find something, but I saw an Ocarina. It was blue and it had the Triforce on it. I picked up and swam back up. Then I just tried playing it, trying to see what it would do, but I made up a song in my head and played out on the ocarina. It sounded like great memory's where wiping my tears away. I finished the song, and I looked at Link, to see what it did to him. He coughed suddenly, and looked at me. He was okay! I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back.

" Thanks Farore, I owe you big time. Now lets go to The Temple of time." He tried to stand up but fell. I helped him up and he leaned on me. We enter the town but everyone was gone. It was kinda scary but we hurried on. Not long after that we walked to a Temple.

" We are here. Come on, I think I can walk it." Link let go of me and we walked inside. As we walked in it, I was amazed, this place was beautiful. We walked up to the front and saw a black box with a Triforce on it. Navi used her Magic to put the 3 jewels on the box. They fit perfectly.

" Hey um, I found this in the water Link." I gave him the Ocarina and he put it to his Lips. He started to play a song that felt like Time was moving around me. The doors in front of us opened slowly. I gasped in surprise when I saw them move. As a Trio, we walked up to the doors and went inside. Inside was a Sword in a stone. Navi looked shocked.

" Link! Farore! That's the Master Sword! The sword of evils bane! It is said it waits for the Hero of time to pick it up in times of great Danger!" Navi told us.

"Navi, for once that was something I didn't know!" I told her. Navi smirked at me. Link started to walk up to it, he put both of his hands on the hilt of the sword and tried to pull it out. He pulled it out and I just stared at him with awe. Then a blue light surrounded us. Last thing I remember was Gannondarf laughing.

"Link, Farore, wake up you two!" a voice said to me.

I opened my eyes to see an old man standing on a yellow Medallion. He spoke to me and Link.

I am Rauru, one of the ancient Sages. Ages ago we sages built the Temple of Time to protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm. This place is the Chamber of Sages, Inside the Temple of Light. The Temple of Light situated in the very center of the Sacred Realm is the last stronghold against Gannondarf's Evil Forces. The Master Sword, the evil destroying sword that you pulled out of Pedestal of Time, was the Final Key to Sacred Realm. Link. Farore. Look at yourselfs!"

I turned to look at Link, he looked the Same as he did, but was an Adult! Wearing tights!

"We grew up!" We both said at the same time. I looked at myself, I was wearing a white tank top with Hylian writing on it saying Destiny over and over again. I was wearing green shorts and brown boots. I looked very different. But I noticed my necklace was gone.

"Where is my necklace? I had it on but now its gone!"

"Oh, I'm afraid it disappeared while you slept."

"Um, why is Farore wearing different clothing and I'm wearing tights?"

" I used magic, Farore's clothing was ripped and I kept on seeing your under wear Link!"

"Thank Din!" I said

" The Master sword is a blade evil ones must never touch. Only one worthy of the Title Hero of Time can pull it out of the Pedestal of Time. However you where to young to be the Hero of Time. Therefore your spirit was sealed here for Seven years! "

"Wait what about me? Why am I here?" I asked him

" You are not an ordinary person Farore, you are the Oracle of Destiny, able to the a person Destiny, if someone has a great destiny like Link, you help them achieve that Destiny. You where also to young to be a hero. But now because you are old enough, The has come for you two to awaken as the hero of time, and the Oracle of Destiny. But remember, even though you opened the door of time in the name of Peace. Gannondarf, King of the Gerduo used it to enter this forbidden Sacred Realm! He obtained the Triforce from the Temple of Time, and with its power he became the King of Evil. His evil power radiated from the Temples, and in Seven short years, he transformed Hyrule into a world of monsters. My power has only little power, even in the Sacred Realm. Naturally the Chamber of Sages, when all the Sages is awakened. The Sage's Seals will contain all the evil power in the void of the realm. I . Rauru am one of the Sages and your powers to fight together with sages will make you the Hero of Time and Oracle of Destiny! Hero of Time! Chosen by the Master Sword! Oracle of Destiny! A Born Hero! Keep my spirit with you and find the power of the other sages and add to their power your might!

He gave us a Medallion with Hyrules Symbol on it. A white blinding Light came into the Area. Rauru said his final words to us." Find the Other sages and save Hyrule!

As we came back to Hyrule, there was a Boy there, wearing something covering his face and Sheikah Clothes he came up to us slowly.

"I've been waiting for you, hero of time, and Oracle of Destiny. When Evil Rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm those who destined to be the Sages who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest. One on a high mountain. One under a vast Lake. One within the house of the dead. One inside a goddess of the sand. Together with the Hero of time the awakened ones will bind the evil and return peace and light to this world. This is the legend of the Temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah. I am Sheik, a survivor of the Sheikah. As I see you standing there holding the mythical Master sword, you really do look like the Hero of Time. If you Believe in the legend, you have no choice, you must look for the five Temples and awaken the five sages. One sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest temple. A girl I'm sure you know. Because of the Evil power in the temple, she can not hear the sound of the Awakening call from the Sacred Realm. Unfortunately, even as equipped as you currently are, you can't even enter the temple. But if you believe what I am saying, you should head to Kakariko Village graveyard, do you understand Link?"

" Yep, thank you for telling us what to do Sheik!" Link said to him. We waved goodbye and ran off to the distance.

We ran outside of the Temple and made it into the Town. But all I saw where Re-dead's, walking around, I acted like it was normal but Link looked like he was gonna die. I just toke out my Flute and played a song of the Sun. The Re-Deads froze and stopped moving.

"Come on! We have to hurry the spell doesn't last long Link!" I told him. Link just started to run really fast and soon he was out the gates. I ran after him and catched up. Not long we where at Kakariko Village. It was peaceful, and quiet, knowing my town, that is odd. I looked to the sky and noticed it was Dark I walked over to the Grave yard and Link Followed. I looked around to see if I could find my dad. But he wasn't here, I ran over the hut and opened the Door, still no dad. Link patted my shoulder.

"Farore, maybe your dad is out shopping for food?" He told me.

I didn't answer him. I looked around in my old home, I saw my old bed, still made, like he was waiting for me to come home. But the hut was all dusty. Like no one had been home for years. I stepped on something and looked down. I saw a teddy bear, not just any old teddy, it was the one I had when I was a kid. I hugged it, thinking of where he was. Link came in with sweat on his face.

"Farore, you better see this. You aren't gonna like this" He ran outside and I followed him. He was standing over a grave. I looked at what it said.

Here Lies Dampe the Grave Digger.

He was a great friend to all the kids in Kakariko, he always played with us even after his Daughter never came home. He died after protecting the Village from Monsters army of Gannondarf. May he be with his Daughter in Heaven, he earned that much for his Pain.

As I looked at the grave, I just cried. I couldn't believe it. I fell to my knees crying. Link tried to comfort me, but I knew, not even he could. No one could ever feel my pain. I heard a familiar Voice speak to me. I looked up and saw my dads Face.

" Hi honey. Did ya miss me?" He told me.

"D-Dad?" I tried to hug him but I fell right through me. I stood up and saw my dad had a Halo and was floating.

"Yeah, sorry about that, its part of being a Ghost and all." he said sadly.

" I am sorry I toke your daughter away from you sir. I didn't know this would happen." Link told my dad.

" What did happen to you two? I was very worried you died or something! Come on you can tell your old Papa." He smiled at me.

~~~~~~~~After much explaining~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And that's what happened" I told my dad.

"Wow, that is amazing, well I also have something to tell you Farore." Dad said.

"What is it?" Link asked him.

" Your not Hylian, heck neither am I! Your a Sheikah! That story that I'm your adoptive father, well I think am I your dad, your mother left you because it was dangerous for a person like her to have a child. Lets just say, she is scary."

" Why didn't you tell me? I always wondered why you let me leave."

"I let you leave because all children leave home someday, I knew you would never let me let you stay here. I didn't tell you your mom left cause I didn't want you to feel all sad!"

Link Interrupted. " As much as this is nice, we need an object that you have that is powerful. A boy named Sheik said you had it?"

" Oh its in that old Trunk of mine. Its called a Hookshot. Now I am really sorry but, its getting near midnight and you two need your sleep! My bed is big enough for two, you can both sleep on it." 

Navi then appeared out the void of space. " THERE YOU TWO ARE! I WAS LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!"

"Navi shut up and SLEEP NOW!" I yelled at her.

She looked heartbroken. " fine, I suppose it is mean of me to always yell, I'll act nicer from now on. Night Guys!" She flew over to a unlit lantern and slept in it.

" I'll sleep on the Floor Link, you take the bed." I Told him

" Thanks Farore. Good night." He jumped on the bed fell asleep. I curled into a ball, and then fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 I meet Links Best Friend

I meet Link's best Friend.

That night I had a dream again, I saw this man who was wearing a brown cloak and had very nice pure white hair, he looked like he was traveling because he did have a sword that looked very familiar and a bag. He was walking around a barren waste land where there was lots of ruins of buildings, he walked up to a platform where this beast was laying. It was brown all over and it had armor all over its body, its face looked much like lion, but it had these ornaments behind its ears. The man got closer and the beast began to speak.

" how many years has it been since I've seen a Sheikah?"

The man put his bag down and sat on the ground.

"Is this your Land? Please let me rest here for a while."

"Its been a long time since I have seen a Sheikah. Why did you come here? No... I know even without you telling me. You came to snatch my amour, in order to get your wishes granted?"

" No, I am just a simple traveler."

I got a closer look at his face and he looked a lot like Link, expect he had pure white eyes and had red triangles under his eyes.

" Hmph, don't lie."

"I'm not lying. Would you tell me this Legend of yours?"

" The legend was created by Hylains themselves. It says if you obtain my Armour, you shall gain a great and terrible power. Men and woman.. and some just looking for friendship. Swords men and archers. What seemed like mountains of them came to snatch my amour. None of them left, I devoured all of them."

" What a scary story."

"So tell me your wishes I will grant them!"

" I have none."

" Hah! None? Then why do you have the Hero's tunic on? Only the hero of time can wear it, and there is only one in this world and he is still alive! You are him are you not?"

The man sighed in defeat.

" You got me there, yes I am Link, the hero of time."

" But might I ask, if you have no wishes, why are you here?"

" I heard this was a man eating monster out here in this world."

Link stood up.

" So you came here to slay it?"

" No that is a lie. In truth I was brought here by this strange force. What a strange world, not living, nor is it dead."

" Oh how do you know that? You must be quite knowledgeable!"

" I also heard about this man eating monster, and I wondered, how many years has it been alone? With no friends he surely must have gone mad. Not able to live in this world, nor vanish, how many years shall you be in this cosmos? 1000 years? Forever? How... Cruel."

The beast started act very mad.

" Is this how you see me? I am a fierce man eating monster!"

Link put his hand on the beasts mouth.

" But there is no one left to eat."

" Then tell me traveler, tell me why I have not left this place."

" Bound to this land I suppose."

" You know, I never thought about it that way."

" I wonder why."

The Beast stopped to think about that for a bit.

"I'm tired of being alone, I want to rest soon!"

The beast started to act very feverish. It spoke as if it was happy.

" Oh! The desires of the people I ate! They are forming up like whirlpools! My first wish has been granted!"

" What is that Majora?"

" To make my time move!"

He toke out a drum from his bag. He put one hand on it and asked Majora.

" The rhythm! This is your only given stage! Dance!

Link started to beat the drum and Majora began to dance, I could not help but join in. Link seemed to look at me and smile. He talked to me.

" Hello there! Would you like to join us?"

" I would very much!"

I was a bit shocked he noticed me, I started to Sing, it felt like time was swirling around all 3 of us. We danced for 3 days and 3 nights then Majora stopped dancing, he fell down and I ran over to him. He looked very sick and I asked him.

" Majora what is wrong?"

He spoke with a wheezing voice.

" Child I think it is my time, thank you, thank you both for setting me free. Child, what is your name?"

I tried not to cry, but I did answer.

" My name is Farore, I'm the Oracle of Destiny. I will never forget you Majora."

Majora smiled and look at Link.

"Hero of Time, I grant you my Armour for you to keep. Good...bye."

As he said bye his body started to fall apart, only a part of his shell remained. Link patted my back and looked at me.

" Farore, thank you for helping me, I to was sad I lost a friend. But would you help me make this mask of his Armour?"

I nodded sadly. He got some paints and 2 knifes, he gave me one and we started to make the mask, the shape was a heart with spikes, to represent that even though he was a monster, he still had a good heart. I started to paint the mask in many different colors, Link added the finishing touches by adding 2 eyes that would look into your soul, at least, that was what it felt like. The mask was finished and Link put it on. He said in a booming voice.

" Let this world become a world which moves! It shall be a land where life is happy with everyone! Let it be called Termina!"

As he said that the place around us started to change, it had grass and flowers with trees everywhere, there where race's of so many different kinds appearing all around us. Link toke Majora's mask off his face and put the mask in his sack. Everyone around us looked at us like we where gods and started to bow to us. The all said.

" Hail the Gods of Termina!"

I told them all.

" We not be gods, we are mere mortals!"

Link also spoke to them.

" Today was the end of a life of a beast called Majora, because of his armour, you all live in this land of Termina. Every year you shall celebrate on this day, the day which your land was made!"

A small child walked up to me and asked.

" What are your names?

I smiled and told him.

" I am Farore! The Oracle of Destiny!"

" And I am Link! The Hero of Time!"

Everyone cheered and I turned to Link.

" I have to go back to my world, I think I am in the past because I am a friend of a hero of time and we are traveling together."

He smiled at me kindly.

" Then promise me that in your time, you shall come back to Termina?"

" Deal."

As I finished speaking a bright light came over me, I saw the Link in my time waking me up. He looked very worried. He exclaimed with relief.

" Thank the goddesses! Your awake!"

" Yeah so? What's wrong?"

"Farore you've been asleep for 3 days!"

I was shocked. The 3 days I spent in the dream was real.

" I did have a dream where I was there with the first hero of time for 3 days, that is odd."

" Well right now its morning so you need to eat."

He handed me a glass of water, I drank it very fast, I didn't think I was that thirsty, maybe it was all that singing I did. After I finished the water he gave me 2 slices of bacon and 2 eggs, I ate them quickly as well. I stood out of my bed to walk over to a trunk, my dad said my mothers old things where in there so I finally wanted to know what is in there. I opened up the trunk to see 2 Hylain shields, I grabbed them both and put them to the side. Next there was this sword, it was a long sword from the look of it, on the hilt of the sword there was a Red eye with 3 red triangles, it looked like it was crying because it had a red triangle at the bottom of the eye. I toke off my old sword, noticing how tiny it was and put it in there along with my old shield. I put the new sword next to one of the Hylain Shields and looked to see a outfit. It had blue pants and a blue top but on the top there was that eye I saw on the sword, expect it was on the top. It had a lot of Grey on it as decoration. I put the outfit back in and toke the sword and shields with me. I handed one to Link and he put it on his back. He toke out his ocarina and played a song that sounded so familiar, a horse that looked like I knew it came over the grave yard with a saddle on it, I looked at its mane which was white and the body was a nice red. I realized it was Epona and petted her, she nudged me very nicely. Link hopped on Epona's back and helped me up, he kicked her stomach and soon we where flying over to a grove, there was an Entrance there but Epona could not enter it. Link hopped of her and helped me down. I asked him as we were walking.

" How did you find Epona?"

" While you where sleeping I went over to Lon Lon Ranch, Malon is letting us use Epona to help us."

" Well that was nice of her!"

" Yes that was, hey look we are here already!"

Right in front of me was this boy, he had freckles and blond hair, he was wearing the same thing as Link, Green hat and Green Tunic. He was guarding a hollow log which was big enough for me and link to walk in. He looked at us amazed.

" How did you 2 adult make it here! Only Kokori can enter the woods!"

" Hello there Mido! Remember me?"

Mido was amazed again.

" How in the 3 goddess do you know my name?" 

"Because I've known you for 19 years."

" Then how come I don't recognize you! But you do look a lot like that guy Link, but he left us 7 years ago after he tried to save the Deku Tree!"

Link was about to speak again when I whispered into his ear.

" Allow me. I have an Idea."

I turned over to Mido.

" Listen, what must we do to enter the this place?"

" Only friends of Saria can enter. So if you play her song you can enter!"

"You have yourself a Deal Mido. I'm Farore by the way."

" Nice to meet you!"

I toke out my Flute, I thought about it for a bit, then I played that song, the song that made me meet Link. Mido looked impressed, Link toke his ocarina and started to play it to, soon we all where dancing to the song of the woods. The song ended and Mido moved out of the way.

" I'll let you guys pass on one condition, you have to let me help save Saria."

" Deal Mido, but, do you have a weapon?"

" Nope, could you let me use one?"

"Sure!"

Navi came over and handed him the sword that Link used when we where younger. Navi smiled kindly and went back over to Link. I can not believe I did not notice she was there! She is so quiet. Mido toke the sword and all 3 off us walked over to the tunnel, on the other side was a grove, it was very peaceful and quiet. The trees in the woods made a wall around this place. Link walked over to platform, there was Kokori symbol on it but it was gray. I felt movement and turned around quickly, I saw Sheik behind me, walking up towards us.

"So you finally came, and with a Kokori as well!"

Mido sounded mad.

" Don't talk about me like that!"

" Calm yourself Mido, I mean you no harm, but Saria,your best friend has been locked away. She is the sage of the Forrest, and you need to help free her. As you can see, you can only enter the temple by using the hook shot that you got from your Father,Farore. But if you do wish to come back to the forest, I shall teach a song that shall lead you back here. The Minuet of the Woods."

Sheik toke out a harp, it had 10 strings and was blue and red. He started play a song that was very peaceful. Link toke out his ocarina and started to copy it, I to toke out my flute and all 3 off us began to play the song. The song ended and Sheik put his harp away, he threw something at the ground and in a poof of smoke, he was gone. I put my flute away and toke out the Hook shot. I aimed at a branch very carefully, Link held onto me and Mido did to. I shot the Hook Shot and all 3 off us where flying towards the branch, we landed on a platform and entered the Forrest temple. The first room looked simple, it had a elevator with 4 lit torches. They all where different colors, one purple, one blue, one orange, and one green. We walked toward the elevator when all 4 of the flames started go out, the elevator went down. The 4 flames turned into 4 adult sisters. The all looked the same, expect they all had the same color in their eyes,hair, and dresses as their flame. The Blue girl introduced the girls.

" Hello there! My name is Beth! The Orange one is Joelle, the Green one is Amy, and the Purple on is Meg, if you want to save the sage of the woods, you must defeat all of us. Then you shall face Lord Gannondarf, if you do survive all of that, you shall free the Sage!"

Link looked shocked.

" Why should we trust you Poes?"

I looked at Link.

" They aren't Poes! They are normal people just like us!"

" Farore, have you gone insane?"

The Purple one explained for us.

" Oh so she can see what we truly look like! Then she must be a Sheikah, they are known for being to see the truth."

" Thank you so much ma'am."

" You are welcome young ones."

The four sisters disappeared leaving 3 door ways open. I thought about it for a bit, then I picked the one to the north. Link and Mido followed us but I could tell Mido was afraid. He spoke in a quivering voice.

" I wish stronger, if I was I could have saved Saria from those monsters!"

I stopped and knelt down to Mido.

" Mido, power is not everything, I know you feel bad about not being able to protect Saria, but true Power does not come from muscles, it comes from the heart. Now tell me Mido, do you want to save Saria?"

He answered quietly.

" yes."

"Louder!"

He got louder.

" Yes!"

" I can't hear you!"

" I WANT TO SAVE SARIA!"

" Then you are ready for any challenge."

Mido smiled at me and I saw Link staring at a picture. It was the Poe sister Joelle. Link started walk towards the picture, as if in a daze. Joelle came out of the picture and grabbed him. Link didn't move but I did, I ran towards the picture to grab Link but Joelle already had him inside of it. She came out and smiled.

" You want him out of that picture? You have to save Saria."

She snapped her fingers and the picture disappeared. I felt rage in my body, I lunged to attack her with my sword, but it did not work. It went right through her. I was shocked but I tried it again, she was unaffected. She told me taunting.

" If you want to beat me, you need the Fairy Bow. Which you don't have."

Mido's Fairy toke out a bow. Mido asked Joelle.

" You mean this bow? I found it a while ago but I'm no good at archery."

Joelle's face paled. I toke the Bow and aimed carefully right at her. I let go of the string and the Arrow flew right into her. She screamed in pain and she disappeared. That was easy, I told myself. I held Mido's hand as we walked over the next sister. The next room was very different, it was a checkerboard with 4 blocks in the air. The dropped down right next to Mido and he jumped into the air. I looked over them to see they where the picture of Beth as a Poe. They where not in order so I pushed them around a little bit to get them in the right order. The Blocks went into the ground joining the floor after I solved the puzzle. Beth appeared from the Floor while laughing at me. Mido toke the bow and aimed it so he could hit her. He released the arrow making Beth die again. Mido looked at me.

" Farore, why does your friend look like Link if he was an Adult?"

I looked at him with wonder.

" Haven't you guessed yet?"

" Nope."

" My friend is Link silly! When he became the Hero of Time he had to grow up or else everyone would have died."

"WHAT! That little pipsqueak turned out to be the Hero of Time? Is this a nightmare or something?"

I sighed sadly.

" I wish it was a nightmare Mido. But it's not, it is much worse because in a nightmare you can wake up, but in reality, you can't wake up. Come on we are half way done."

The Poe Sister Amy was the same as the others, we just shot her and she died. Meg was a different then all the others, we found her weeping on top of the elevator with all 3 flames expect her's in the torch's. She saw us and stood up.

" You two ready to join the Sage and the Hero of Time?"

" Bring it you old Hag!" Mido yelled at her. I looked at Mido shocked. I toke out my bow and aimed to shot at her, the released the arrow but it went right into her. It turns out that there were 4 more Megs, she had made an a copy of her so that we would be tricked. All of the copy's spoke to me.

" Don't even think your Eyes of Truth shall save you Farore, My copy's are just as good as me!"

The True Megan attacked me in the back, it really hurt but I kept going. I waited for her to strike again and when she did I used an Arrow with my bare hands to stab her, she screamed in pain as she became a flame again. All the Flames were in the torches, they were together again. The elevator came back up and Mido walked into it, I joined him as it went down. The Elevator stopped right next to stairs which I started to climb, Mido followed me and after a lot of stairs, we made it up to the place where there 6 paintings, all of them of a road and trees. The platform was a octagon shaped with rails around the sides. There was no one there so I started walk down to the stairs when a gate came up. I heard a very familiar laugh, I turned around to see Gannondarf in the air on a horse. I had my bow ready but he toke off his face to show he was ghost. He spoke with a booming voice.

"So your the kid that Lord Gannondarf is trying to kill? I wonder why he sent me here just to kill 2 children."

"Because, he is to much of a pansy to come and take me on by himself! Bring it on Phantom!"

He ran inside a painting and I shot at him with my bow. It did nothing when I felt a deep cut in my side. Phantom Gannondarf had tricked me, I felt very light headed but tried to stay awake. I saw two Gannondarf's in two paintings, I waited for one of them to come out and one did, I shot at him as he was coming out which made him come out of the painting and into the air, he floated and he threw a energy ball at me. I toke out my sword and swung the ball right at the Phantom's face. Its skull flew off and the body began to crumble. A portal opened on the floor which made the Phantom leave. I felt the cut on my side to help a little bit, I released that he had cut my kidneys. Mido saw the cut and gasped.

"Farore! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mido, we need to find the painting of Link."

Mido started to look around a little bit while I tried to stop the bleeding, I held my hand over it for a bit when Link came back. He also saw the wound and started to panic.

" You need medical help! Come I think you can make it to the Kokori woods."

Then a small child like voice answered him.

" She will be fine, with a little magic."

I looked to see this little girl, she had green hair and wore a green dress. She wore a medallion around her neck. She looked at Link like she has known him for a long time. She smiled at him kindly and then at Mido. Mido ran up to and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around Mido then Link spoke to her.

" Saria! Your alright! They didn't hurt you did they?"

" No Link, I'm alright. But your friend here needs rest. Then shall she be alright. I know I'm the sage of the Forest Link, and thank you for awakening me. Now I can finally help Hyrule defeat Gannondarf. Take this, the sage of the forest."

She handed him the medilion on her neck and he held it close to him. He answered.

" You were always my best friend when I was growing up. I still play that song you made on your Ocarina. Saria's Song."

I began to speak.

" Wait this is the girl who made that song that sounds like the woods?"

Saria nodded.

" Yes, I made it on an ocarina I made for Link, you need to rest Farore."

She waved her hand, and I fell asleep.

Authors Note: Man this chapter toke FOREVER to write, I hit the 10 page mark on Open Office, I think I'm getting much better people! Any who ENJOY!


	8. Chapter 8 The Sage of Fire

Chapter 8. The Sage of Fire.

I woke up in this small house on this bed, it was barely big enough to sleep on but very comfortable. I saw Link, he had fallen asleep on a chair holding bandages. I smiled and stood up, being careful not to wake him or hit my head. I got outside of the house to see I was in a tree house. All around me where little children working on fixing their houses. Some were burned, others were being made. I climbed down the Ladder when I saw Mido working on a house. I walked over to him and he stopped hammering. He smiled and ran up to me. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly, I hugged him back and he yelled.

" Everybody! Stop what you are doing and get your buts over here NOW!"

Oddly enough, everyone stopped what they where doing and came over to look at me. They all looked at me like I was a rare creature. I knelt down and spoke to them.

" Hello there, my name is Farore. I hope I am not intruding on your land."

Mido answered for them.

" You saved Saria! Anyone who saves a friend of ours, is a friend. That and you did bring back Link to the Forest. Who would have known that little Pip squeak was a Hero of Time."

" Well, I need to get going, I'll go wake up Link then we have to go to Death Moutain again."

"Again? You've been there before?"

" Yes I have, it was a long time ago, but its a pretty long story. Do you want to hear a story kids?"

Everyone there said.

"YES!"

I smiled and told them the story up till now, I made Mido seem more Hero like when he was in the Forest Temple. Some people cried when they heard that my father was dead. After I finished the story everyone gave me a group hug. Link woke up at last and joined in. After everyone went back to work I looked at Link. He smiled and I asked him.

" Are you alright? You were in a painting."

" I didn't feel that much till Mido set the painting of fire, weirdly enough it worked!"

My eye brows went up.

" Mido set you on fire? That is odd. Where did you friend Saria go?"

Link frowned when I asked him that. "

" She went to the Temple of Light so she would be safe."

" Oh I'm sorry Link! I know she was your best friend."

" She was, but then I meet you, you never did give up while we traveled, come on I have to see someone here."

He started walk over to this tunnel which I followed him to, on the other side there was a meadow, and in the Meadow was a Tree, it looked like it was dead for a very long time. Link walked up to it and put some flowers on its roots. He knelt down as if he was praying, I asked him.

" Why are you praying Link?"

" This Tree, its the Great Deku Tree."

" Oh, I'm so sorry Link, about everything."

" It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I feel like it is."

I heard a pop and we both turned around to see this tree sapling right in front of the Great Deku Tree. It smiled at us and talked to us.

" Thank you both! You allowed me to be able to grow because you destroyed the evil in the woods! I'm the son of the Great Deku Tree, the Deku Sprout "

Link began to speak.

" Your welcome Deku Sprout!"" 

" Thanks. But as a reward I'll share with you a secret I got from my dad. Link, you may think that you only became an Adult because you needed to be old to be the hero of time, but really, your not just a Hero. Your a Hylain!"

" What? How is this possibility! The Deku tree would never let people in unless they where Kokori!"

" That's because it wasn't just you who came here. Your mother, was the Queen of Hyrule, Queen Zelda the IX. Princess Zelda is your Twin sister! Your mom came here after giving birth to your sister a few hours ago because she was attacked by monsters. She came here and the Deku tree was touched by how much she loved you. He raised you up as a Kokori, he knew you would have a great destiny."

" This is all to much, I mean it is cool being a Hero of Time but a Prince? This is just insane!"

" Well, if you want to go to Death mountain, you best start leaving for it now."

" You are right, I need some time to think."

We started to walk outside of the Forest, and headed toward Death Mountain. We got on Epona and ran like the wind to there. After a few hours passed, we all made it there. At the Entrance we noticed there was no Gorons. Inside the city still no Gorons expect two little ones rolling around. They stopped to look at us the screamed they rolled around for a while. I ran down the stairs to drop a bomb on them. They stopped rolling to looked at us. They both looked like children. One had Mohawk made of rock and the other seemed to have a pony tail made of Rock. I asked them.

" Why where you rolling around?"

The Mohawk headed one answered.

" Because you'll take me and my little sister to Gannondarf! Just like the rest the Gorons! But you better run, because my Dad, the great Darunia went to go save us from Volvagia !"

" Your the children of Darunia?"

The girl goron spoke to me with a very Sassy voice. 

" Yea! And you better respect us! We are named after the great Hero's who killed King Dodongo! I'm Farore and this boy over here is Link!"

" We are the Hero's who killed King Dodongo."

The Goron Link was shocked.

" No way! The Hero's where kids like us! Lets see if they do look like them, follow me!"

We followed them to this room, I recognized it as the place where Darunia lived. There was one thing different though, there was a painting on the wall. I turned over to see it was me and Link killing the beast, I was stabbing it right in the skull with Link stabbing it in the Skull, Navi was there to, she was right next to Link. I looked at myself now and noticed how much I had changed. Goron Link and the other me gasped, they bowed to us and I blushed. Goron Link spoke first.

" We had no Idea. Please forgive us!"

" Its alright, can you tell us where your dad went?"

" He went to the Fire Temple. You need to go this way."

Goron Farore turned over to a Statue, she pushed it and a doorway opened. She told me and Link one last thing.

" You won't survive in there, you need a Goron Tunic."

She handed Link a red Tunic and me a Tunic that was Red. I put it over my tank top and felt pretty good. Link had his tunic on along with a red hat. Goron Link also gave us one last thing.

" This is the Megaton Hammer, My dad said he did not need this but, you guys should take to go help my dad."

We waved good bye to them and walked inside, the inside was a Cavern with Lava everywhere, there was a small bridge so Link and I began to cross it. We made it across and to a door when I heard Sheik, Link and I turned around to see him with again. He began to speak to us.

" Hello Link,Farore, as you can see, this place is very dangerous for me to be in because I have no Goron Tunic on. That hammer which you have is the only way to kill Volvagia. Use it wisely, the sage of Fire is someone you have known for a long time as well, he is fighting for his life right now. Darunia is the Sage of Fire, you must help him kill Volvagia or all will be lost, if you ever wish to come back here, play this song, the bolero of fire."

We all toke out our Instruments, Sheik started to play a fiery sounding tune, I copied it along with Link, it felt like the Flame inside of us all was growing. The song ended, and I felt truly sad that it did. Sheik disappeared again in a cloud of Smoke. Truth be told, I was a little bit sad that he left. Link patted my back and we opened the door to see a very big cage on a wall, and Darunia fighting a Dragon. He saw us and looked surprised. During that the Dragon hit him with his Tail making him fly toward us. He hit the wall not 4 inches from me, it really scared me. Darunia looked passed out so I toke the hammer to fight the Dragon, who I now knew was Volvagia. Link came to but he was blocked out by a wall of Fire. He tired to get though but he could not. He turned over to Darunia and started to heal his wounds.

I turned around to face the dragon, ready to strike. He lunged at me and I hit him right on the nose, He screamed in pain and hit me with his claws right at my side. I winced and hit him with the hammer at his hand. He roared furiously at me and tried to breathe fire, but I threw a bomb at his mouth. He swallowed it and it exploded in his stomach. He looked like he was very weak and fell to the ground, I delivered the final blow right on his face. He started to become dust slowly, and all that was left was the Heart. I touched the Heart and instantly, my wounds were gone. The Goron's cage came down and the door opened, making them free. The wall of Fire disappeared and Link came over to me when a Bright Light came over to me. I saw I was in the Chamber of Sages with Daurnia looking at me kindly.

" I never thought I would see you to again, you two really have grown!"

I smiled at him back and answered.

" Yes we did Darunia, but I have to ask, did my dad tell you who my mother is?"

He frowned.

" Sadly he did not, I'm sorry Farore, I know he was a great man. He did tell me you were a Sheikah though. I understand that you two are the Hero's of time, so here, take the Fire Medallion!"

He gave us a red Medallion and waved good bye, a bright light came around us again and I heard him say one last thing.

" You two were the real hero's all along."

We came back to the Front of the Goron City and everyone was back. We looked at them kindly and started to leave to Zora's Domain.


End file.
